


the house is ours; it's time for big fun (big fun)

by Purely_a_trashcan



Series: Geralt/Jaskier High School AU [5]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Dirty Talk, M/M, Masturbation, Orgasm Denial, Phone Sex, Spanking, Trans Jaskier | Dandelion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:14:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23210791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purely_a_trashcan/pseuds/Purely_a_trashcan
Summary: just a combo of phone sex.  orgasm denial. and spanking.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: Geralt/Jaskier High School AU [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1652650
Comments: 6
Kudos: 172





	the house is ours; it's time for big fun (big fun)

**Author's Note:**

> Come @ me on Tumblr @purely-a-trashcan or on Twitter @purelyatrashcan

_ Don’t come.  _

Geralt had said it like it was the easiest thing he had ever requested of Jaskier. 

Like Jaskier wasn’t literally shooting himself up with testosterone weekly. 

Like his body wasn’t always  _ thrumming _ with need. 

_ Don’t come. _

A week-long trip to New York to see the new show his parents had been working on. A  _ week _ .

“I bet he’s jacking off,” Jaskier grumbled to himself as he stepped out of the shower, another cold shower, the  _ second _ of the night. His parents were going to get suspicious. 

Jaskier wrapped a towel around himself, going into the guest room that functioned as his room when he visited. At least he got his own room. Jaskier locked the door behind him and threw himself on the bed. 

His phone buzzed on the side table, Jaskier groping for it blindly. 

**Geralt:** [image message]

Jaskier opened it. Geralt had taken a mirror selfie, shirtless and sweaty, in his family’s home gym. He was flexing his bicep and wearing a smirk. Like he knew what he was going to do to Jaskier with the picture. He probably did. 

Jaskier groaned, zooming in on various parts of the picture. He could see a slight bulge in Geralt’s shorts.  _ Fuck _ . 

Jaskier exited from the picture and called Geralt immediately, whining as soon as Geralt answered. 

“That’s not  _ fair _ .” 

Geralt chuckled. “I wasn’t going for fair.” 

Jaskier spread his legs, hand going between them. He was wet again. “Geralt, this is torture.” 

“It’s day 3.” 

“ _ Torture _ , Geralt. I just got out of the shower and I’m already wet,  _ again _ .” 

“You’re always wet, Jaskier.” 

Jaskier groaned, circling his cock lightly. “Yeah, I am.” 

“Are you touching yourself?” 

“There wasn’t a rule about touching.” 

Geralt chuckled again, husky and deep. Jaskier shivered. “You’re right. Talk to me, Jaskier. What are you doing?” 

Jaskier felt himself blush. “I’m… touching my— my cock. Rubbing it.” 

Geralt hummed quietly, shuffling coming from his side of the phone. “How does it feel, baby?” 

“Good, feels good.” Jaskier bit his lower lip to fight a groan. “Where are you?” 

“I’m in my room. Door’s locked. I just got out of the shower too.” 

Jaskier rubbed over his cock harder, whimpering. “Are you touching yourself, too?” 

“Not yet.” 

Jaskier whined quietly. “I’m fucking soaked, Geralt. I want to renegotiate.” 

Geralt laughed. “Is that so?” 

“Yeah, I’ll suck your cock if I can make myself come.”

“You’d suck my cock even if I didn’t allow it,” Geralt pointed out, smug. 

“It’s a great cock. Geralt, please.” 

“No.” Jaskier continued moving his fingers over his cock anyway. “Jaskier.” 

“What?” He asked breathlessly, eyes closing. 

“You won’t like what happens if you come without my permission.” 

Jaskier couldn’t help his moan, fingers moving faster. “Yeah? Give me permission then.” 

“Earn it.” 

Jaskier groaned, slapping his free hand over his mouth. He couldn’t be too loud, his parents were in the other room. He moved his hand away from his mouth, a whimper passing his lips. 

“Geralt, please. Please let me come.”

“Not very convincing.” 

Jaskier slowed his fingers, panting softly. “Fuck, fuck, please? I’m already close. I need to, Geralt, I  _ need _ it. I’m going to explode. You’re going to kill me, I’m going to die if I don’t come.”

“Hmm. That’s better. But still not good enough. Get your fingers inside of you, Jaskier. Stop touching your cock.” 

Jaskier slipped his fingers lower, sliding two in his hole. He gasped quietly, rocking against his hand slowly. “ _ Geralt _ .” 

“Good boy. Fuck yourself for me.” 

Jaskier pumped his fingers quickly, trying to twist and curl like Geralt did when he fingered him. It wasn’t as good, it never was compared to Geralt. 

“You’ve ruined me,” Jaskier gasped out. “You finger me better than I can, and you’ve ruined me.” 

Geralt laughed quietly, palming his cock slowly. “Oh yeah? Trying to fuck yourself like I do?” 

“Yes!” Jaskier groaned. “Yes. Your fingers are so big, mine aren’t. You can get that  _ perfect _ angle that I can’t, and I’m burning up, Geralt. Please?” 

“Not yet, if at all. I haven’t decided.” 

Jaskier nearly sobbed, bringing his other hand down to grip his little cock between his fingers. He stroked himself quickly, rocking his fingers inside himself. 

“Geralt, god, please? Please, I’m so desperate. I’ve been good, I haven’t come since you last made me. I’ve been  _ good _ ,” Jaskier emphasized desperately, a shiver running through his body.

“How bad do you want it?” 

“I’ve never wanted to come more in my life, I’m  _ shaking _ , Geralt. I’m so close, please tell me I can, please,  _ please _ .” 

Another non-committal hum. Jaskier sobbed quietly. 

“A little longer. Hold off a little longer, Jaskier.” 

Jaskier sobbed again. “I can’t, I  _ can’t _ .” 

“I’ll have to punish you if you come before I tell you too.” 

Jaskier shoved his fingers in deep, stilling his hand over his cock, moaning quietly. “I’m being good, being so  _ good _ , god, please, Geralt,  _ please _ let me.” 

“Hmm.” Geralt let a long pause draw between them, Jaskier’s panting the only thing filling the stretch. “No, I don’t think so.” 

Jaskier thrust his fingers anyway, breath catching in his throat. His other hand returned to work as well, stroking himself in time with his thrusts. He whimpered a few times, both hands moving faster until he came, until his stomach tightened then released, hips bucking off the bed. 

“Fuck! Fuck, fuck, fuck,” he chanted, still trying to stay quiet. His hole spasmed around his fingers as he panted through the aftershocks. He pulled his hands away from himself, grabbing a tissue from the box next to the bed. 

“Oh, baby,” Geralt sighed. “That was very, very naughty.” 

Jaskier cleaned his fingers off, sighing in satisfaction. “Sorry, Geralt.” 

“You will be.” 

Jaskier melted into the bed, smiling slightly. “Felt so good, though.” 

“Jaskier.” 

“Yes, Geralt?” 

“Don’t come again for the rest of the trip or I’ll have to punish you more than I’m already planning.” 

“Yes,  _ sir _ ,” Jaskier purred into the phone. 

“Jaskier,” his mom called out from the other side of his door. “Get ready to go to dinner!” 

“Okay! Sorry, Geralt. I have to go. I love you.” 

“I love you too, Jas. Be a good boy. I’ll talk to you before bed.” 

Jaskier ended the call and got up to get ready for dinner, a smug smile on his lips. 

———

Jaskier wore that same smug smile when he was pinned beneath Geralt on his bed completely naked, the older man mouthing at his chest. Geralt bit his nipple sharply, a gasp passing his red lips. 

“I haven’t forgotten that you disobeyed me,” Geralt murmured after releasing his nipple. “You still need to be punished. Maybe I should fuck you and not let you come.” 

Jaskier whined, shaking his head. “No, no, I didn’t come for the rest of the trip. I just had a—a slip-up.” Geralt trailed kisses to his other nipple, giving that one a bite as well. 

“You deliberately disobeyed me immediately after I told you not to come.” Geralt looked up Jaskier’s body, catching his blue eyes. 

“Should I spank you instead? Maybe I’ll do both. Spank your naughty ass and then use your body for my pleasure.” 

Jaskier groaned, arching his back. Geralt shifted, getting between Jaskier’s legs. He brought one hand between them, sliding through Jaskier’s slick a few times before circling his cock. Jaskier shivered. 

“Yes, please use me, but I want to come.”

Geralt hummed, pulling his hand away. He slid his fingers into Jaskier’s mouth, making the younger man taste himself. Jaskier moaned around Geralt’s fingers, hips pushing up, begging for attention again. 

Geralt withdrew his fingers and leaned over to Jaskier’s bedside table, pulling it open to locate a condom. He found one easily, setting it on the tabletop. Geralt rolled off the bed and stripped himself quickly, looking Jaskier over. 

Jaskier was spread out on the bed, lips and nipples red rose-petal red because of Geralt’s mouth, contrasting with his pale, milky skin. A masterful work of art. Geralt sat on the edge of the bed and wrapped his hand around Jaskier’s wrist, tugging lightly. “Over my lap.” 

Jaskier scrambled to obey, crawling over Geralt’s thighs and settling. Geralt ran his hand over Jaskier’s ass, pinching and squeezing the flesh. Jaskier pressed back into the touches. 

The first slap startled him, pulling a gasp to his lips. Geralt followed up with another smack quickly, hitting the other cheek. Geralt repeated the actions, spanking one cheek then the other in a slow pattern. Jaskier started squirming when Geralt focused on his upper thighs, the slaps starting to smart painfully. 

“Mm, Geralt, maybe, ouch, maybe you could move on from that spot?” Jaskier twitched when Geralt slapped the same spot for the seventh or eighth time, the skin burning under Geralt’s hand. 

“It’s a punishment, Jaskier. Not a feel-good spanking,” Geralt informed the younger man, sounding a little smug. “I haven’t even heard an apology yet.” 

“I’m sorry,” Jaskier gasped out as Geralt pinched his sore cheek. “ _ Really _ sorry.” 

“That’s a good start.” 

“Let me up, I can suck your cock, show you how sorry I am.” 

Geralt hummed quietly, running his hand over Jaskier’s warm ass. “That sounds nice, but I think I’ll fuck you instead.  _ After _ ten here.” Geralt slapped one upper thigh. “And ten here.” He slapped the other. 

Jaskier whined, doing his best to relax across Geralt’s lap. “Okay, okay, get it done.” 

Geralt slapped one cheek, gripping it roughly. “Don’t get cheeky with me. It’s not a smart move, considering your position.” Geralt lined up his hand with Jaskier’s ass, bringing it down sharply. He focused all ten swats in one spot, Jaskier trying to squirm away in the middle. Geralt held him tighter by his middle. He repeated the action to his other thigh, keeping his strong arm clamped around Jaskier. 

Jaskier was panting by the time he was finished, legs stretched out and toes curled. Geralt rubbed his hand over the abused skin, soothing gently. 

Jaskier finally caught his breath, turning to glance back at Geralt. “Fuck me now? Please?” 

Geralt helped him off his lap, pulling him to stand between his legs. Geralt groped his ass in both hands, kneading and spreading. “Good boy.” 

Jaskier pushed his hips forward, biting his lip. “Good enough to come?” 

Geralt chuckled quietly. “No. But I am going to fuck you.” Geralt slipped his fingers between Jaskier’s thighs, sliding over his little cock. “You’re already so wet for me, Jaskier.” 

Jaskier moves to straddle Geralt, wrapping his arms around Geralt’s neck. “Let me ride you?” 

Instead of answering, Geralt reached over and grabbed the condom from the tabletop, opening it and sliding it on quickly. Jaskier leaned up and adjusted his hips, reaching a hand between them to guide Geralt’s cock to his hole. Jaskier sank down slowly, groaning at the stretch. Geralt’s cock stretched him wide, reaching deeper than fingers did. 

Geralt gripped Jaskier’s hips in both hands, squeezing them gently. “Fuck, baby. Always so tight for me,” Geralt murmured, looking down between them to catch a glimpse of Jaskier clenching down around his cock. 

Jaskier slowly moved up, Geralt’s cock sliding out of him until just the head remained, lowering himself down in a quick movement. They groaned in unison, Jaskier slowly finding a comfortable pace

Geralt helped up, guiding him up and down by his hips. Jaskier quickly found a faster pace, bouncing in Geralt’s lap after a few moments. Skin slapping against skin filled the room, Jaskier leaning back to rest his hands on Geralt’s thighs and move his hips faster. 

“Touch— touch me, Geralt, please,” Jaskier pleaded, opening his eyes to look at Geralt. 

Instead, Geralt gripped his hips tighter, turning and throwing Jaskier on the bed. Jaskier cried out at the empty feeling, not having to bear it long. Geralt slid in forcefully, starting a brutal rhythm. Jaskier wrapped his arms around Geralt, scratching his nails down Geralt’s back. Geralt leaned back and grabbed Jaskier’s arms, sliding down to his wrists. He pinned them above Jaskier’s head, shifting both into one hand. His hips never stopped, pounding into Jaskier relentlessly. 

Jaskier moaned loudly, squirming under Geralt. He tugged against Geralt’s hold on his wrists, finding it iron-tight and unmovable. “Geralt, please! Touch me!” 

“I am touching you,” Geralt grit out, angling his hips the way he knew drove Jaskier crazy. And it did, Jaskier writhing and bucking under him, legs wrapping around Geralt’s waist tighter. 

“Make me come? Oh, god, please make me come?” 

Geralt leaned down and pressed a rough kiss to Jaskier’s begging mouth, hips starting to stutter. Geralt bit Jaskier’s lower lip, nearly growling as he pounded Jaskier harder and faster than before, chasing his orgasm. 

Geralt came with a grunt and a loud groan, burying himself deep into Jaskier’s clenching heat. He gave a few more small thrusts, milking the sensation for all it was worth. Geralt released Jaskier’s wrists and pulled out, disposing of the condom quickly. He grabbed a few tissues from the box on Jaskier’s bedside table and cleaned himself up, cleaning Jaskier as well. 

Jaskier spasmed when Geralt ran the tissue over his cock, whining. “Please, Geralt, I’m sorry I disobeyed you, please, let me come? Make me come? Show me I belong to you?” 

“I did just show you. You’re mine to use and your orgasms are mine to control.” 

Jaskier slumped into the bed, sighing in defeat. His cock pulsed in time with his heart. Geralt nudged his hip. “Get under the blanket. I want to hold you.” 

Jaskier begrudgingly crawled up the bed and under the blanket, laying on his side for Geralt to spoon him. Geralt slid under the blanket behind him and wrapped his arm around Jaskier’s middle, resting his chin on top of Jaskier’s head. 

“Let me hold you and rest, maybe I’ll let you come after that.” 

Jaskier grumbled wordlessly, snuggling into Geralt’s hold despite it. 

_ Maybe _ . 

_ Maybe  _ I’ll let you come. 

Geralt was full of cruel surprises. He would probably torture Jaskier later. Bring him to the brink and back a few times, make him come too many times, until his cock was too sensitive to touch. 

And after a long time resting, Geralt did just that. 


End file.
